


Time To Love || I Don't Care

by PrinceAHope



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAHope/pseuds/PrinceAHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times that Donald Doyle is faced with sexual intercorse. </p><p>The first destroys him. The second helps him, The third fixes him, and the last saves him.</p><p>-----</p><p>The Locus/Doyle at the beginning is dubcon. Please don't hurt yourself if it will affect you. The rest( All Doyle/Kimball) is all consensual. Also, I love both of these ships to death, Do not think I am hating on DoyleLocus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Love || I Don't Care

The first time you have sex, you cry the entire way through.  
  
You didn't want your position of Leader, you enjoyed your time as a secretary, You enjoyed not having to worry about much else other than paperwork, but everyone ran away. You were the only one that Locus wanted to be leader, and the entire time you sat in your new office, your boss's old office, he's there. His large hands are on the back of the chair and he's speaking in his deep voice, soft and calming in your ear.  
  
"You're going to do fine, You know how to speak with the soldiers."  
  
And Locus was correct, although a secretary you did many of the speeches. You ended up convincing them all that you weren't like the last leaders, that you were the General of The Army Of Chorus for good. And they followed your word. From that moment on you suffered such a crush on Locus.  
  
He was everything you were not, and he was handsome. Locus was always at your back, leading you in the direction of how to be a warrior of war and you were slowly making your way behind him. You still couldn't work the safety on your pistol and when he pointed his own at you, you wanted to vomit all over your desk, but you were learning to protect yourself.  
  
"A man of power isn't afraid of what he desires, Donald"  
  
"I want you to kiss me..."  
  
You broke that dam.  
  
When Locus takes you, he's pressing your face into the desk and you're crying. This wasn't what you imagined at all. You wanted gentle, large hands on your body, and kisses against your skin. Instead, Locus is thrusting his cock hard into you, too hard for it to be enjoyable. His teeth are leaving marks on your shoulder and his hands are bruising the back of your neck. "Take it or leave it." He had told you, and you had taken it, because you didn't want to die before you took a chance at a relationship. You sobbed into the wood of your desk, and you begged for him to slow down, To Wait for you to adjust. He only laughed. And when he was finished, He watched you finish yourself between choked sobs.  
  
Then he betrayed you, and you cried just as hard.  
  
The Second time, You couldn't make it to the intercourse.  
  
It had been months since Locus and Felix fled the planet of Chorus, and you and Kimball weren't even close to getting along. The word close had no definition to you two. Arguments were a daily assurance, and the soldiers began to leave you two to your yelling matches.  
  
"I don't like you!"  
"I don't care for you either, Ms. Kimball."  
"If you dare--"  
"Vanessa, you're getting heated, Is it becoming hard for you to play with the men?"  
  
And she's pushing you against the wall. Your words are your only weapon, because guns still made you queasy, and you've become bitter since Locus' betrayal. But her hands pushing you against the wall brings back the pain of being shoved against the desk, and you stare at her, and her sky blue eyes are brightly staring back into your own light brown eyes and then her dark hands are on your pale cheeks and her lips are against your own. You panic, because It's been far too long since anyone has kissed you, and soon your hands are touching through her curly hair and holding her body against your own.  
  
"Shut the hell up, and learn to follow my orders."  
  
Her voice reminds you of Locus when she speaks like that, and soon Kimball throws you to the ground. Her hands are working on your pants and you're telling yourself to breath, because the pain will be coming and you need to ready yourself for it. She's pulling your pants and underwear clean off your legs and there's still no pain. You still can't steady your breathing as she's removing her own clothes. When Kimball climbs back on top of you, She stops.  
  
Your eyes are watching the way she's resting herself, hot and wet, against your stomach and then up to her breasts before your eyes meet hers. Her voice is soft when she speaks, and it makes you forget how to breath once more.  
  
"Not that I care about you but, Are you alright?"  
  
You swallow thickly.  
  
"Do you want to kiss instead?"  
  
You only nod, and hope that she listens. And when Kimball lays herself down on top of you, grabs your face, you sigh, loud and thankful against her lips before you continue to kiss. You two don't have sex, but you were both still content with making out on the floor without being clothed.  
  
The third time, You didn't see a thing.  
  
Arguments still remained heated, but when you and Vanessa are all alone, you handle the anger by touching each other. It's the first healthy relationship you've ever had, as far as you're concerned, because when You ask her to stop, she doesn't laugh at you, she smiles and holds herself back. And now, when her fingers and nails are playing with your hair and running over your scalp, she's breaking your concentration and before you realize it, you're asking her.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Laughter. She doesn't remind you of Locus anymore.  
  
"Positive, Ms. Kimball?"  
  
It's said with politeness, no longer a means of getting a rise from her. And she's leading your hand down her stomach. You're not sure what to do, your only experience was Locus and you do what you think you need to and try to press two of your fingers inside of her.  
  
"Ow-- No, Donald Yo-- Doyle."  
"Apologies, I just--"  
"You don't ever try to finger a woman without lube."  
  
You stare at your feet with panic, because you honestly weren't sure where to go with this now. Soon, her hands are pressing against your chest and laying you against your bed. You can trust her to lead, She isn't Locus. Vanessa is working her pants off. She isn't Locus. Her hands are soft against your skin as she's pushing your shirt off. She Isn't Locus. Your pants are off, and she's starting to rub your cock between the wet lips between her thighs. She isn't...Who?  
  
You're mind fails to comprehend what you're thinking, because she's gentle with you and she's moving herself slowly over your cock and you only whine. Her smile is confident, not cruel, and soon she's pulling her shirt off of herself, and you can only cover your face, skin turning hot and a dark pink. She only laughs softly in her throat, pressing kisses against your skin, along your shoulder before she makes a noise.  
  
It sounded like a moan.  
  
You peak from between your fingers and you can see two of her own working themselves inside of her. And you do forget how to breath, but that is alright with you because Vanessa presses her lips against your own.  
  
Your mind blanks out, and when you can use your hands, they're over your face and hands, because if you chanced yourself to watch her moving herself on your cock you'd have cum much too early.  
  
The fourth time, you knew you were in love, because it was all done at your choice.  
  
Locus is long forgotten, and your mind is only filled with Vanessa Kimball and how beautiful her skin is, contrast against your pale skin, her thighs and body dark, but you mostly focus on her thighs. They were beautiful and smooth and you rub your cheek down her skin, down her thighs until your mouth is pressing against her hot skin, can feel her wet and soaked against your lips.  
  
You let your tongue taste her, and her hands move to play with your hair. You smile yourself, because you never thought you'd ever find anything to enjoy about sex, but with the way she's moving her hips down against your face, you can't find any reason to stop. You circle your tongue against her clit, sucking gently on it and she makes a noise, pulls against your hair and you make a noise to answer her own. Your hands rest on her hips, rubbing against her skin as let your tongue play with her clit, then lick down to let it dip inside of her. Vanessa is impatient and calling your name, a breathless "Donald." and you're kissing up her stomach.  
  
When you finally get to her lips, she's rubbing her hips up against you. It's been months, You knew each others bodies inside and out, but it's still been months since you two have had sex, and now you can control it for yourself, and it gives you such a thrill. No one can hurt you, and you refuse to hurt her. You won't admit you might be in love, that you are in love, but you're sure she knows, especially when she's holding onto your shoulders like they will keep her grounded.  
  
You both still have baggage, but then again, this is a war. Everyone does.  
  
You're pressing your cock inside of her and she's letting out a hot breath against your neck. You let her adjust, and you remember how pained your voice was when you asked. Her nails against your shoulder break you out of your thoughts. The pace is slow, your hands holding her hips, and she's whining, because you're not moving the way she wants you to, but this is at your pace. So you keep the slow pace, and your brown eyes catch her blue ones and it must be minutes, hours that you stare at each other, but you both have lost count. Your hips pick up just a bit more speed, and she's moaning, her head laid back against your pillow and you will smell her for days after. It only makes you speed up just a bit more.  
  
It's still not as hard as she wants you to be, but it's as hard as you'll get. You can still feel her tighten around your cock, and soon one of your hands are sliding down her stomach, until your thumb can rub against her clit, and she's loud. Your smile is cocky, and she pouts at you, but you kiss her lips and she clings to you, begs you because she must be close. It had been too long for the both of you and foreplay was maddening.  
  
"Donald, Donald, Please..."  
  
And you almost stop. Almost stop but there's a difference between when you asked "Please, Stop" and the "Please" she is moaning.  
  
She clings to your shoulder and digs her fingers into your shoulders. You can watch her arch off the bed, moan, her thighs shake, and you keep moving, keep your thumb massaging, until she's screaming.  
  
When she lays down, She's sweating, her thighs twitching as you stop your thumb after you're sure that her orgasm is over, and when she tightens against your cock, you lose it, watching her had sent you over and your cumming inside of her with a loud moan of your own, hiding your face against the skin of her neck. When you finish, you're slow to pull out, and then you're laying beside her. Catching your breath was easier than you expected, and shortly after her arms wrap around you and turn your head to face her. When she kisses you it's still a bit of bite, but she's gentle, and she's soft, and  
  
You're proud to be who you were, proud of the steps you took behind Locus, because You have overcome so much to get to where you are.  
  
You are Donald Doyle, And you're the General of the Federal Army of Chrous, and You're Proud.  
  



End file.
